Till the sun comes up
by forever-gillies
Summary: Jade is in jail... again. But here is Beck to save her... again, something she doesn't like at all. But behind all that, there's something else, something she wants to bury. Suspense, love... who knows what else? ;) *I know this sucks, so get in, read and take your own conclusions ;)*


_**Hello! After my month of vacation in the States, now I'm back :DDDD And I just wrote a new fanfic that I hope you enjoy as much as I did while writing it ;) Check it out :***_

* * *

He walked through the hallway, almost running, almost running out of his breath. His hair bouncing next to his ears, caressed by a light breeze as he ran around the building, trying to find the right place.

He didn't want to run but he didn't to walk. He just thought that if he rushed to reach his final destination it would seem like he wanted to, like he enjoyed doing this for the two hundredth time. He didn't, though. But the thought of him taking his time to walk and be late was too strong and persistent that he even had to stop to clear his mind.

His feet stopped moving abruptly, making some people find him in their way. They would tare at him in a bad way and some of them even murmured some curses as a rest of being Monday that day. He ran a hand along his hair, messing it more than it even was. His eyes moved from the floor up to the walls and a sudden thought crossed his mind. _What if I don't go? What if I turn around and walk away? Would that make any difference? Would anything change? _

"Hey!" A voice took him out of his self-absorption, making jump in surprise slightly. He turned around on his feet to look back at the person who had called him, rolling his eyes when he saw Officer Russell. "Are you kidding?" The big man asked, walking closer to him. "Why are you here again, Beck?" The man passed by him, pushing a door with his butt and leading Beck to a bigger room, out of the hallway.

"You know why I'm here, Jack…" he murmured, not even raising his voice a tone. He stayed calm and peaceful, as many times before.

Jack Russell, a simple and very ordinary officer in NY Police Department, left the cup of coffee on his table, right next to some messy papers. Jack was like that… always untidy, leaving everything as he would want. He didn't worry about anything, just his work and his pizzas. Classic officer, some would say. But Jack Russell was not another officer. He saved them so many times that if he hadn't done it, they would be in jail till their last breath.

"You know, we should stop seeing each other in here, Beck…" Jack mumbled, pulling his chair and sitting on it, at the same time Beck took a seat too.

"I know Russell… what about a bar next time?" Jack let out an ironic and arrogant laugh and looked at the attractive tall guy.

"I want you to write that down and sign the paper" he joked, sipping his coffee and he looked over Beck's head to then leave the cup on the table again and leaning his elbows on it. "What has it been this time?"

Beck looked down and moved his hands nervously, sniffing the air quickly to get rid of that disgusting smell of disappointment that started arriving through the door.

"What do you think, Jack? The same as always…" he admitted, looking real hopeless. The policeman groaned and left some papers on the table abruptly, showing that he wasn't in a really good mood.

"For God's sake, Beck, aren't you tired of this? Of coming every single week to the commissary? Of saving her every time she gets in trouble?! She's a grown woman, she knows how to get in trouble, she should know how to get out of it!" Jack shouted, standing up to show his disagreement to what Beck was doing.

"I can't not do it, Jack! I just… can't!" Beck screamed even louder than the officer, hitting the table with the palms of his hands and staring right straight in Jack's eyes. Right there, they both looked back when they heard someone complaining loudly. "I… I have to go… bye Jack" Beck said, fixing his jacket and hair and walking closer to the door.

"Beck" he called the guy in Italian shoes and designed suit, "are you still up for that bar?" He asked him, leaning the hands on his police belt. Beck laughed and smiled back.

"Of course, Jack, I'll call you" and with that, he opened the door to enter a current of hatred and complaints coming from that girl… coming from THE girl.

"Let-me-go! You hairy monkey!" She screamed, causing everyone in the room to look at her. But when they realized who she was, they came back to what they were doing previously. "Take your hands off me, stupid!" She shouted as she moved her handcuffed hands behind her back.

The man let her go and while moving her wrists quickly, she looked up at him and let out a loud groan, to then pick up her stuff and start walking as if she hadn't seen him standing right in front of her.

"Jade" he called her, rolling his eyes and going after her. "Jade, come here" he reached out to grab her hand when she started going downstairs, putting on her leather jacket. "Jade!"  
"What?! What do you want now, Beck?" She shouted, stopping abruptly and looking up at him.

"What do I want?" He repeated, impersonating her tone, "Jade, I got you out of jail. Again!" She looked away and closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe if she did that, everything would disappear. The fact that she spent two days in jail, that she got arrested again, that HE helped her again… She just wanted to leave, start flying and leave forever.

"Beck! I do not need your help, do you get it? I don't need it!" He tightened his fingers around her wrist, looking straight in her eyes. Those blue eyes that he ever fell for. He took a deep breath and when she hardened her jaw, he let her go.

"Jade! This is the last time I help you" he screamed while watching her walk away, "do you hear me? The last time!" she sank her hands in her pockets and walked faster through New York cold streets in winter.

He looked around, trying to calm himself down but the anger and impotence filled him quickly, making him groan and run his hands along his hair as she disappeared among the thousands of people down the street.

She looked at her feet while walking fastly. He saved her again, something that she had been avoiding. She didn't like him going to her rescue, getting her out of trouble every time she got into it. But there he was, ready to pay all the money on Earth to let her out of jail. There was nothing else in the world that she disliked the most. She felt like… she was under his control when he did that. And she wanted to be free, she wanted to get away from everything and leave the city and leave the world and just evaporate right now.

She walked faster. Her thoughts became a current in her mind as she bit her lower lip, wondering what he was doing that moment. She turned the corner and got into an alley. Breathing heavily, she leaned her head on a dirty wall and looked up at the sky. Black and gray, the clouds claimed a storm.

I gotta get out of here, she thought, sighing deeply. She needed to get out, so she started walking again and when finally she reached the building she lived in, she opened the door and started running upstairs until she approached her apartment. And right after entering, she found him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She freaked out, closing the door forcefully. "Get out of here, Beck! Now!" She hit his arm and pushed him closer to the door, but his hours of working out and big body stopped her.

"Jade, Jade, please, listen to me, just a moment, please" he begged her, trying to surround her body with his arms to make her stop punching him. "Jade, please, I just wanna help!"

She fought him back and finally gave up when she realized he wouldn't go. "Ok! You have two minutes".

He let her go and fixed his hair while she rolled her eyes. "Jade… I've known you for… how many years? 15? Yeah, more or less… And even though I promised you not to get in your life, your mother made me promise her I would take care of you… and right now I feel like I'm not doing it well" he murmured, sitting on the arm of her old couch. She crossed her arms, unwilling to listen to any of his words.

"You don't need to take care of me, Beck, I know how to, ok?!" she yelled.

"But she made me promise!"

"Whatever my mom told you is not valuable now, ok?! She's dead, Beck, she-is-dead!" She let out, looking straight in his eyes. He could immediately see the pain in them, reflection of her soul. She missed her mother, that was clear, but she never admitted such a thing.

"Jade… I'm sorry, I-"

"Get out" she snapped out, pointing the door to make him leave. "Jade I…" he started again. "Get out!" She urged, not even looking at him. He stared at the tall and black-haired girl in her leather jacket, with an angry air, and stood up, grabbing his coat, and walked to the door.

He turned around on his feet and stared at her again. "Jade… you know you need help, and I'm here and willing to give you it… please, let me help you" he begged her again, failing miserably.

For a second, just a quick second, it seemed like she was gonna give in, like she had broken down and collapsed and that she would accept it, but Jade West was not like that. She was tough, rough and hard. And she sure did not accept help, and much less coming from… _Beck_.

"What you did can be solved and no one knows about it, Jade! We can fix that, no one needs to know about that, I promise, but you have to get rid of it, you have to move on!" She looked up at him and containing her breath, she closed the door right in front of him.

* * *

_**And...? What do you think? You liked it? Disliked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you think, criticism... everything you want! Love ya xoxoxo**_


End file.
